


Connected

by Cinnamaldeide



Series: #CinnAesthetics [7]
Category: Blood and Chocolate (2007), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Don’t copy to another site, Drinking, Gen, Revision unrequired, Werewolves, aesthetic, sharing a flat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 19:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20935604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamaldeide/pseuds/Cinnamaldeide
Summary: Aesthetic inspired by Niceven (Nicevensilace) and BelladonnaWyck’s “Wolfsbane”





	Connected

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Niceven (Nicevensilace)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicevensilace/gifts), [BelladonnaWyck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelladonnaWyck/gifts).

  
[Read it here.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20392768/chapters/48368485)

**Author's Note:**

> Some werewolf #RareMeat for Halloween ❀  
[Find me elsewhere](https://cinnamaldeide.carrd.co). [Post on Twitter](https://twitter.com/Cinnamaldeide/status/1181164547907956738).


End file.
